


pretty lips

by puppyguts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Crying, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Oikawa has the pup in ch 2, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, bc I was too embarrassed, i wrote this 2 months ago and never posted it, idk If I forgot any tags, im gross!!, iwa loves his pup, iwa runs, oikawa gets mad, swallowing cum, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyguts/pseuds/puppyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am hoping you will accept me, because I am one of the most gorgeous omegas, as you can see." Oikawa walked closer, and Iwaizumi could see the body jewelry that went from Oikawa's fine throat to his hips. "I have been pampered in the finest oils and perfumes specially for a king like you, my lord." Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to settle on his knees, shooing the other omegas away. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi stroked an omega's soft hair, listening to them purr beside his large chair. There were at least seven omegas around him, kissing several places along his body. Two omegas sat between his legs, kissing and sucking at his clothed cock hungrily. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again slowly as he heard the large doors across the room open. Two guards put their swords in front of the men carrying a large blue pillow, lined with jewels of various, expensive prices. 

"Present yourself." One of the guards barked.

A man rose from the pillow, stretching their long, curvy body. An omega. 

The men carrying the pillow lowered it to the floor, and the omega stood up slowly and walked toward Iwaizumi. The other omegas around him hissed at the newcomer, and Iwaizumi let out a growl of warning, making them go silent again.

"Alpha king Iwaizumi Hajime of the Aoba Johsai kingdom, my name is Oikawa Tooru. I am an omega sent from a nearby kingdom," Oikawa nodded toward the men behind him, and they shown Iwaizumi their flag. "as a peace offering. I am hoping you will accept me, because I am one of the most gorgeous omegas, as you can see." Oikawa walked closer, and Iwaizumi could see the body jewelry that went from Oikawa's fine throat to his hips. "I have been pampered in the finest oils and perfumes specially for a king like you, my lord." Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to settle on his knees, shooing the other omegas away. 

"Is that so." Iwaizumi examined Oikawa, stroking one of his hips lazily with one hand. "I do agree that you are gorgeous," he hummed. "but I guess it really depends on how good of an omega you are. Can you show me, omega?" It wasn't really a question, more of an order. He could smell the sweet slick coming from Oikawa, and felt his own cock growing hard just from the scent. He wondered how they made Oikawa this wet, even though the omega wasn't even in heat. 

"Anything you want." Oikawa nodded with a small smile. Iwaizumi took off his own clothing, watching as Oikawa eyed him closely, licking his lips. 

Oikawa let out a soft moan of ecstasy when he saw the size of Iwaizumi's thick, heavy cock. "How much do you want it, omega?"

"A lot!" Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi's cock, licking the drool falling down his lip away. "Can I please have it, alpha? I promise I will please you."

"Suck on it first." Iwaizumi commanded, and Oikawa dropped to his knees on the floor, quickly getting to work by swirling his tongue around Iwaizumi's tip. Iwaizumi petted Oikawa's feather soft hair, and gripped it slightly when Oikawa took his length down his throat. Oikawa moaned loudly with pleasure as he bobbed his head quickly and sucked hard around Iwaizumi's thick girth. 

"Good boy." Iwaizumi growled, making Oikawa whimper and shiver. Oikawa pulled his mouth off his cock with a soft 'pop', nuzzling the length with his cheek, purring. Iwaizumi licked his lips and panted, the corners of his lips turning upward as he watched Oikawa enjoy himself. "What a cockslut." He chuckled.

"I can't help myself when I get to have something this big all to myself." Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi pushed his lips back over his cock, and Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi thrusted into his mouth, abusing his throat. Iwaizumi gave him a moment to take a breath before pushing him back down, groaning at the tightness of Oikawa's throat. He came heavily down the omega's throat with a deep growl, feeling the omega shiver and whimper under his grip before swallowing around Iwaizumi, making the alpha huff from the sensitivity. Iwaizumi pulled out of his mouth and panted quietly, sitting back down completely in the chair again. "Good omega." He murmured before pulling the omega back onto his lap, running his hands along the omega's perfectly shaped hips and down to his plump ass. Iwaizumi squeezed it a little, drawing a squeak from the omega, before spreading it to slide a finger inside. Oikawa moaned, and Iwaizumi brought his earlobe into his mouth, licking it softly before pulling off it again to make a mark where his jaw and ear met. "You're already so wet just from sucking my cock? You must really like it a lot." He smirked. Oikawa nodded quickly, looking back down at Iwaizumi's already hardening-with-interest member. 

"How can I not seeing such a large one like yours, daddy? It's the biggest I've ever seen~" he licked his lips again. "So big. I want it inside, please?"  
"Ride me, then." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded and rose himself up, resting his palms on Iwaizumi's muscular shoulders before sinking down over the large cock, letting out a soft moan. Oikawa's eyes fluttered shut as he whimpered. "So big..!"

Iwaizumi groaned and closed his eyes. The tight, slick heat hugging his cock was amazing. Oikawa panted heavily until beginning to move when he thought he was ready, and slowly rode the alpha's cock with a soft mewl. The alpha let out another growl, setting his hands on both sides of the chair, resting them on the arms of the chair. 

Oikawa let out loud moans as he rode Iwaizumi quickly, slamming his hips down against Iwaizumi's thick thighs. 

"Fuck!" The omega cried out, and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him, groping his ass as he watched Oikawa's body bounce on his cock. He brought one of Oikawa's nipples between his lips and swirled his tongue around it, making the omega whine. Iwaizumi sucked it gently, the thought of getting milk from this omega after filling them fat with his pups straight from his cock riled him up. He lifted Oikawa by his thighs, and sat up slightly to roll his hips up roughly, and started pounding into the omega's tight ass. Oikawa mewled loudly, tears rolling down his pretty face. Iwaizumi slammed harder into him, listening to Oikawa babble nonsense and beg for a knot. "Pl- AH! Alpha, please- I need-" he shook. "Knot-"

Iwaizumi smirked and growled, going faster. He pushed his knot into the omega, feeling it thicken quickly, locking the two together. Oikawa gave an animalistic moan, his orgasm hitting him hard. He came around the alpha's cock, crying out and clawing at the alpha's back and biceps. He panted heavily, whimpering as Iwaizumi grinded his knot against him until he came heavily inside him, growling low and shaking slightly. Oikawa moaned louder as he rocked back against him, milking whatever was left from Iwaizumi's cock. Iwaizumi pulled his spent cock from Oikawa's hole after the knot subsided, watching as a mix of Oikawa's slick and his own seed dripped from it. Oikawa panted heavily, eyes fluttering shut as a drop of drool rolled down the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi smirked, setting Oikawa comfortably on his lap, stroking his hips soothingly. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." He purred, smiling softly. "Thank you, alpha." He bared his neck to Iwaizumi, and the alpha licked over the unused bond mark before biting into it, sealing their bond. He licked over it soothingly, listening to the omega moan quietly with the pleasure of being finally owned by an alpha. 

"May I ask if you have any other omegas?" Oikawa murmured, a small frown on his lips. "I saw when you first came in here that you were covered with them."

"None of them are mine, and you'll be my only omega, kitten." Iwaizumi stroked the brunet's soft locks gently. "I have no desire to have more than one omega." He watched Oikawa smile with relief, and he nuzzled Iwaizumi's muscular chest before falling asleep.


	2. the pup

"Y-Your Highness, you may come in now,"

Iwaizumi had never moved so fast in his life. He nearly pushed the doctor down to the ground as he went into the bedroom, seeing his omega laying, panting softly, against the bed. In his arms was a small pup, sleeping peacefully.

Oikawa opened his eyes slowly, smiling weakly at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan.." He whispered. "Look at your big ol' pup." 

Iwaizumi went to the side of the bed, shaking slightly with excitement. His. His first pup. 

"They're gorgeous." He whispered. 

"Like me." Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing his omega's and his newborn pup's foreheads. He stroked their tiny head gently, running his fingers through the short, feather-soft hair. 

"Hitomi." Oikawa murmured. "Hitomi is her name."  
"I'll treasure them." Iwaizumi whispered. "You've given birth to a beautiful future queen, Tooru."

Oikawa smiled, and went back to sleep. Iwaizumi sat on the side of the bed, watching his omega and his newborn sleep.

 

\---

 

A few months later, Iwaizumi ran through the courtyard with Hitomi in his arms. Hitomi giggled, and Iwaizumi shooshed her and hid behind a few bushes. Iwaizumi panted quietly and grinned at her. "Shhh, don't want him to find us, do you?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Good. Because you know what happens when he-"

"IWAIZUMI HAJIME! IF YOU DONT COME OUT THIS INSTANT ILL KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS WHEN YOU DO!"

Iwaizumi peeked from the bushes and laughed loudly. Oikawa's dress was covered in berry juice, accidently knocked over by Iwaizumi during breakfast. As soon as it hit Oikawa's dress, everyone at the table went dead silent. Iwaizumi had grabbed Hitomi and ran as fast as he could, knowing how bad the omega could get when he was angry. That was something he never wanted to witness again, and luckily he wasn't as angry this time as he was...The other time.

Iwaizumi came out with Hitomi, smiling softly at Oikawa. "Oh come on, baby, it isn't that bad."

"This was my favorite!" Oikawa whined. "You're cleaning this by yourself! No servants or anything!"

Iwaizumi huffed and pouted. Hitomi giggled and hugged Oikawa's leg, nuzzling his knee. "Sorry, mama!"

Oikawa shook and blushed lightly, whimpering as he tried to be mad but failed after hearing his daughter's soft voice. "Okay! Okay! Fine! This better be cleaned, though." He glared at Iwaizumi and put his hands on his hips. "Stupid alpha."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's cheek and smiled.  
"I love you."

"Whatever, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a bunch of people asked me to write another chapter where oikawa has the pup so i did!! it's kinda shitty ik but i wrote this super fast

**Author's Note:**

> die @ me I'm sorry this is my first smut fic


End file.
